


I'm not leaving you. No, I'm not leaving you.

by Cashton4506



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cashton, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Regret, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashton4506/pseuds/Cashton4506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Calum make a mistake one night. What happens when they find out that Ashton is pregnant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not leaving you. No, I'm not leaving you.

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg is this fic. If you dislike this topic, or are uncomfortable with it. I would say, Don't read it.

Ashton's POV

 

I wake up, my boyfriend Calum, of a year and a half, snoring quietly beside me. Last night, still clear in my mine. Basically we were at a party, and I lost my virginity to him.

I suddenly start feeling quite ill. I gently get out of Calum's grip. I run to the bathroom, and throw up.

''What the fuck? are you okay?'' Calum asks, coming to my side, rubbing circles onto my back.

''I'm fine, I probably just drunk too much last night.'' I reassure. He agrees.

 

It's been 3 weeks and I still feel awful, I'm consistently running to the toilet. I lie on the couch, in Calum and I's apartment. Calum is at College at the moment, he should be back soon. He comes through the door.

''Hey baby.'' he says, walking over to me and kissing me on the forehead. ''Still vomiting?''

''Hey. Yeah.'' I sigh.

''I'm gonna take you to the doctors.'' he says, walking to the kitchen.

''No. I'm fine, really.'' I lie. I know that I really should go.

''No, you're not.''  he says, unpacking his backpack, ''You shouldn't be sick for this long.''

I sigh, and agree with him, eventually.

 

The next morning

 

I sit in the car on the way to the doctors, Calum is driving and humming along to the music. When we arrive, we sit in the waiting room and wait for our turn.

''Nervous?'' he asks, noticing my hands shaking a bit. He grabs them, lacing his fingers with mine.

''Yeah. What if it's something serious?'' I respond

''I doubt it. You'll be fine Ash.'' he reassures.

 

''Ashton Irwin?'' a lady at the front desk asks. I stand up.

''You coming Cal?'' I ask, trying to hint him to come.

''You want me to?'' he questions. I nod. He follows behind me.

 

There is a woman with blonde hair, beginning to turn grey sitting on a computer in the room.

''Ashton Irwin?'' she asks, kindly. Looking up. I nod, shyly. I sit down in a seat closest to the desk, Calum sits in one too.

''So what seems to be the problem?'' she asks, I look at Calum wanting him to talk. He nods.

''Ashton has been vomiting for weeks now, and he's been feeling really sick.'' he explains.

''Are you two together?'' she asks. Calum nods. ''Okay, have you guys done any sexual activity recently?''

''Yeah, he began feeling sick the next morning.'' Calum says. Calum continues to text to people, wanting me to take over.

''Okay, I think I know what this is. Ashton do you mind me taking an ultrasound of you?'' she asks. I was very confused to why, I'm pretty sure ultrasounds are for pregnant women. I just go along with it.

I lie on a bed, and lift my shirt up to reveal my tummy, I've put on a few pounds in the last couple of weeks. She places an object to my stomach, looking at her computer at the same time, she nods. Calum is still on his phone. I sit up, pulling my shirt back down.

''Okay. I figured it out.'' she says, going back to her computer. Calum looks up from his phone, his dark curls almost covering his eyes.

''Ashton. You are pregnant.'' she says.  _Pregnant? no. This cannot be happening._

''W-What?'' Calum says, saying the same thing I was thinking of.

''You're expecting.'' she smiles.

''B-But he's not a girl.'' Calum stutters. I'm too shocked to say anything. I don't want a kid.

''I know. It is possible for boys to have a baby. It's just very rare.'' she explains. 

I can't think straight. My mind is just a blur. I feel sick. I feel like I'm going to faint.

''This is a joke right?'' Calum laughs.

''I'm sorry, Calum. It's not. I will call you to come in, in a month.'' she says.

I get up grabbing on to the bed for support, my legs have turned into jelly. Calum wraps his arm around my waist, noticing that I might fall over. He walks me all the way to the car, he helps me in, and goes to his side, and hops in. 

We're silent for a few minutes, before I break into tears. He looks over at me.

''Hey. Ashy. We'll get through this.'' he says, softly. Wrapping his arm around me. ''I'm not leaving you.''

''Y-Yes, y-you are.'' I tremble.

''No, I'm not leaving you.'' he repeats.

''I-I'm s-scared Calum.'' I sob.

''I know. I know baby.'' he says.

''I-I d-don't want this.'' I cry.

''I know you don't.'' he adds, ''Lets just go home okay?'' I nod.

_How am I meant to handle a baby?_

 

 

 

 


End file.
